


I have no idea what to title this

by mahoupoems (ovijiaboardz)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Loss of Innocence, Metaphors, Poetic, Poetry, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: They're all going to change the world somehow, they say.Yet around them, the world burns.





	I have no idea what to title this

It's escapism, really - a method of survival always being able to convince yourself it's going to stop - That everything is going to be okay.

Hope blooms in bramble patches, not in the swell of rosebuds or cherry trees dripping with the promise of reincarnation, pink as intestines and white as bone.

It'll never, _never_ be strong enough to change you.

How do we define purity, and how do we collect it? Keep it?

How long are you willing to keep the butterflies in the jar?

If you try and clip off their wings, they'll die.

They'll be stepped on, or run over; hell everything in the world will go out of its way to destroy it. (If you say you're not jealous you're _lying._ )

It can't breathe in there, it's suffocating, dying away by a process merely delayed by euphemism and pretty words.

It's precious and it won't hold, those who manage to hold on can hardly be called human.

Could tainted teenagers still hope to obtain it?

Or is it out of your reach for good once it managed to slip away from your shaking fingers?

Your sweating filth and aura of hunger often for something you could never hope of having.

Sound and sights shine, killing time.

Flashy deaths without compromise.

One life lost is a tragedy, fourteen is a show.

Silly songs and hearts with eyes profusely leaking, a piece of mind.

Sixteen students standing in a line, their eyes emulating similar shines, is it promising? Perhaps, if you didn't have context or the cynicism that's bound to envelop eventually.

They're all going to change the world somehow, they say. 

_Yet around them, the world burns._


End file.
